Neighboring Universes
by Blood Diamond13
Summary: The Addams Family, through thick and thin have always stuck together. But what happens when one of them is sucked into a place where even that type of torture was too much for them?
1. Disclaimer

I will be creating many different fanfictions, most common... The Addams Family.

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I do not own "The Addams Family" or its characters however the stories I tell, I made up and own._**


	2. The Wrongness

Gomez Addams sat in the graveyard with his wife. The headstones and few tombs of every deceased Addams were in that graveyard. Their usual spot was a stone bench in the middle of it all. But tonight was different. It seemed everything was falling into place. Their son, Pubert was three now. Wednesday was eleven and Pugsley was thirteen. Fester had finally come home and Gomez and Morticia were still... them. He studied his wife. She was tall, thirty seven years old and five foot nine. Gomez was five inches taller yet compared to their butler, they looked very short. Morticia's long raven hair was perfectly straight and fell beautifully down to her upper back. She was wearing a long black, tight gothic dress that was low cut in a v-neck. All she would ever wear was black. Her long red nails were dark but merely a shade brighter than her dark, red wine lips. And her dresses, all though they were, needen't be tight for she was skinny and had the most perfect figure.

He loved her. He had always told her that if there was a bigger word than loved to describe his feelings for her, he would always use it. He had olive skin, black hair and a mustcache. A dark, wild Castilian. He took her hands. "Cara mia," he said. "You look even lovelier than the day I first laid eyes on you."

"Oh, Gomez." She smiled. She too had these same feelings for him. Even if they had been married for nineteen years. "It seems as though we're a complete family again."

"We are." He said.

Morticia sat closer to him. She knew exactally how to play with her husbands emotions. Yet she never used the power she had over him for evil or good. Just for fun. And he always looked foward to it. "Mon cher." That was it. The words flowed in a delicious fashion and he went wild.

Pugsley had a friend coming over any minute and he was anxious. Today of all days, his parents had to have a little love fest in the graveyard. He needed to remind them his friend was a GIRL. He walked out to the graveyard. He stopped when he realized it was too late. His friend, Suzanne had thankfully taken the front entrance but her parents... were not so fortunate. A terrible chain of events seemed to happen in slow motion. First, they walzted in to find his parents crazy over eachother and fought over t"he fact that Suzzane's dad never kissed his wife like that anymore, then Uncle Fester's cannon shot out into the night and missed the head of Suzzane's mother but causing her massive faux fur hat to get a burning hole in it. At this, Gomez and Morticia looked up. After this occured, Suzanne's mother screamed and fell into her husband, knocking them both into the quicksand and their 7 foot zombie- looking butler, Lurch had to pull them out, causing them both to faint and end up being carried into the house, awoken by Wednesday and her headless doll, causing them to run out into a lightening storm, screaming taking Suzanne with them. They bumped down the road as massive shocks of electricity bounced off their tires.

Pugsley was horrified. He looked at his family. "How. Could. You...?" He paused. "How could you let this happen?"

"Don't worry, Pugsley. It's not your fault that they're jumpy." Morticia said, calmly.

"Jumpy?" Pugsley asked. "Uncle Fester nearly blew their heads off!" He yelled.

"Now, Pugsley. Don't yell at your mother. She's only trying to help you. I'm sure you'll find a girl." Gomez told him.

"You don't understand! I was going to ask her out! That's why I invited her here! I never thought you guys could be so..." Pugsley started.

"Don't start." Mama said.

"Selfish!" Puglsley yelled.

"One who is selfish does not care for others." Wednesday said. "We care, but we will no lie about who we are to impress girls who are..." She shuddered. "Perky."

"Ugh!" Pugsley marched upstairs and shut the door behind him. Who ever thought the cannon blowing, gun shooting Pugsley Addams would change so much over girl.

Morticia felt absolutely awful that night. She was taking her earrings out at her black vanity with cracked mirror in their bedroom that had four black walls with the slightest hint of deep red, and dark brown wooden floors with a walk in closet, and a queen sized bed that had black, silk bedsheets. She felt so sorry for Pugsley.

Gomez was upset too. He could sense his wife's distress. He walked over to her and knelt beside her. "Querida, I'm terribly sorry about all of this." Once she finished taking out her earrings, he kissed her hand.

"Gomez, I'm worried about Pugsley. He's never acted so out of character." She sighed.

"Not since he tried to join the Boy Scout troop five years ago." Gomez remembered. He had to see a phsychiatrist. After that, their boy felt much better and little did they know that the innocent doctor was so overwhelmed he had to see his own phsychiatrist.

"I remember. But the whole family should have helped Pugsley win over that girl and her parents." Morticia said. "The relationship may or may not have worked out, dear but it was important to him."

"I understand. I do feel sorry for our boy. Pubert came home from his weaponry club and Pugsley wouldn't even play Russian Roulette with him." Gomez hurt for Pubert for his youngest had no idea why his brother would not play with him.

"Darling, I don't want to repeat the mistake our families made."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, arranged marraige was bad enough-"

"To think I could've ended up with Ophelia." Gomez cringed.

"But to drive away any girl or boyfriend you have is even worse. We need to talk with him tommorrow morning." Morticia decided. "To sort things out."

"Tish, that's a wonderful idea. But I do feel your tiring yourself out. Come to bed." Gomez said. He stood and waited. "I know you're upset but please try to get some sleep tonight."

"Alright, mon cher." She crawled into bed next to her husband who desperately fought the urge to kiss her up her arm due to her distress. He didn't have to for much longer.

She leaned in and kissed him, due to her knowing her husband better than he knew himself. And blew out the candles next to them. She looked around for a while until she realized Gomez was not going to sleep until she closed her eyes. So she did. She haden't realized how tired she was until she shut her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

She awoke in the middle of the night, slightly panicked from a dream she could not recall. And realized Gomez was asleep next to her. She decided falling asleep was something she could not do, so she quietly got dressed, put her makeup and earrings on and her black hooded cape and slipped out to the balcony. She looked over at their graveyard and Mr. Thomson's white house fifty acres away. She looked out and realized it was still just as dark, if not darker than it had been when she had fallen asleep. However, she saw something was off with Balthazar Addams' tomb. She walked out of the house and to the tomb. She had a gut feeling something was off. And she as well as everyone else knew her gut feelings were never wrong. And this time was no different.


	3. Thirteen Mice

Morticia walked into his tomb and looked around. She saw nothing but was a determined woman and stayed. She could sense the resting souls and spirits around her. The air smelled clean but of death. She didn't mind. And then a mouse scurried into a hole and she walked towards it. And then a bigger mouse ran through the hole, only the hole seemed to get bigger. And an even larger mouse, now bigger than a rat scurried through the obviously widening hole. This happened with thirteen mice and each time both the mouse and the hole got bigger. It stopped. Morticia was fascinated if not a bit intimidated. But the hole was all black and slowly became her size, it was a black hole. She had figured they were myths. And it was sucking everything into it, even Balthazar's ashes. She was now afraid. And it took a lot to scare Morticia. She gripped the torch connected to the heavy stone wall however it was no use. And soon everything but the tomb was gone. "Gomez!" She yelled. "Mama, Fester!" No one answered. So, she fought it. The hole attempted to pull her in but she grabbed the sides of the wall in an attempt to stay but the hole would not let her go. And it did, pull her in.

The vortex was unlike anything she had ever seen before. At first it was all black until it turned to the color of fire, it was fire. And she could see barely clothed forms of ghosts that floated around. They pulled and tugged at her however she fought them off. Normally, this would be fun. But she had a feeling what she was being subjected to was not a type of torture that was enjoyable. Becuase the Addams' had always stuck together. They tortured eachother but it was all in fun. They liked it but if anyone else made them bleed, they would attack the one who caused their family pain and make them regret the day they were born. They played fair, they were good, they were accepting but they fought you if you hurt them. And they were not hurt easily. _But this_ , Morticia thought, _who ever is doing this to me... Gomez will have their head._

The vortex seemed endless until she was emptied out into a night sky, she fell through the sky and onto the red sand of a beach. And she hit her head on a rock. Everything went black and the last thing she saw was a blonde man.

Morticia awoke on the white tile floor in a white building with many people who looked angry, sad or evil. And there was a black river with a red boat running through the building and the boat acted as a roller coaster cart on some sort of warped, funhouse ride. She was alone and afraid. She saw a bar over in a far corner and dancing black hankercheifs infront. It was horrifiying. Even for her. And all of the sudden, as if the strange new place were attempting to make her blend in, an overwhelming and uncontrollable sadness swept over her. Morticia had never felt such pain. She walked over to the hankercheifs and they had different names on them. There were thirteen. She looked and one name stuck out. Engraved in fire red and shiny in the black fabric was his name... Gomez Addams. She knelt by the hankercheif and it jumped up, she cried into it. She cried as if the small peice of fabric was her husband. And in a way, it was. She was tapped on the shoulder by a child no more than five years of age. He had strawberry blonde hair and fair skin. And his clothing was ripped and tattered. He was miserable. "Miss," he asked. "Why are you crying?"

Morticia could not believe her eyes. She then got an even better look around and was completely disgusted. _Children, they send children here?_ Morticia thought. "Oh, " she let the hankercheif go and stood up. "No reason. Where is your family?" She dried her tears.

"I don't know. I'm scared. Everyone here looks either angry, sad or mean. And I didn't know which one you were. But you look pretty and you have hair kind of like my mommy." The child said. "I'm Emeron."

"Hello," Morticia shook Emeron's hand. "I'm Morticia, Morticia Addams."

"Will you help me find my daddy?" Emeron asked her.

"I'll certainly try, Emeron." She may be dark, morose and morbid but when it came right down to it, Morticia had a heart of gold and one would come to know that if one came to know her.

She walked with Emeron all over that white building and no one knew the kid. He was heartbroken. He missed his mom, his dad and -despite Morticia's dislike for the animal- his dog. Finally, after hours of searching he found someone. A man who appeared to be his father. The man thanked Morticia and took Emeron. Morticia was unsure of her gut feelings at the moment and decided to ignore them. She was extremely confused and decided to walk up to the bar. The bartender had a brain instead of hair and one eye.

However, Morticia wasn't interested in a drink. She looked around at the strange place she had fallen into. She then, despite her impeccable way of hiding her emotions, she threw her head in her hands and for the second time that day... cried. First, silently. And it slowly got louder and no one seemed to notcie, those who did notice didn't care.

At the other side of the room, a certain tall, skinny, blonde haired, blue eyed nice looking man in a white long sleeved button down flannel shirt saw this. He too, was very confused. He did not know where he had gone, one minute he was driving in his car, nearly off a bridge and almost getting into an accident then he was here. His family members must be worried. He recognized the woman sitting at the end of the table, he had carried her into the building, not wanting her to be frightened and alone. He decided to walk over to her. "Pardon me?" He asked her. He assumed she was intoxicated however she was not. From the sad yet elegant way she shook, he could tell she was crying. He sat next to her. "Are you alright?" What kind of sick question was that? No one here was alright.

Morticia looked up. "Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Kalvin Sarades. And you are?" The blonde man asked.

"I'm Morticia Addams. Do you know where we are?" Morticia asked Kalvin.

"No, I'm sorry. May I be of some assistance?" Kalvin wanted to help Morticia.

"I'm afraid you can't help me." She noticed the bartender. "That bartender looks rather fascinating."

Kalvin decided he liked the woman who, as he took it, saw things a bit differently. And the bartender walked up to Morticia and Kalvin. "Two please." Kalvin said. He turned to face Morticia. "You're very lovely, Mrs. Addams." He doubted this would make the poor lady feel better. He was making such a fool of himself.

"Thank you. And please, call me Morticia." She was very suprised that this Kalvin was treating her with decency. And she decided she had made her first and most likely only friend in this strange, new place.

"As in... mortician? I'm sorry, that was rude. I just had to ask."

Morticia gave a small chuckle. "On the contrary, it was a very kind statement and a respected question. But yes, my father was a mortician and my mother had always adored the name since my father had told her about it. He was sitting in his office one day and it came to him."

"Wow." They're drinks were served. Two bloody marys. _Go figure._ Kalvin thought. "I'm thirty eight." He said. And now he implied he wanted to know how old she was, he had to stop but he was so happy to finally talk to someone.

"Oh, I'm thirty seven." Morticia said.

"No, for real." Kalvin could not understand that. This woman looked completely striking, he could have sworn she was thirty. Although her style seemed a bit... morbid, it did not take away from her beauty.

"Thirty seven." Morticia was very greatful for the compliment. "I have three children. Pugsley, my oldest, he's thirteen. My second child, Wednesday, she's eleven. And my youngest, Pubert, he's three."

"I could have sworn you were thirty. And I have children too. My oldest, her name is Elizabeth. She's fourteen. My middle child, Brooke is seven and my youngest, Candy was just born. I see your married."

"Yes. My husband, two months older than I am. He's the love of my life. We've been married nineteen years. And not a day goes by that we aren't all over eachother. We're rarely apart. He's the only man who's ever been completely devoted to me. My father died when I was sixteen. My sister tried to kill me five years ago and steal my husband but that's another story." Morticia was getting ahead of herself.

"Tell me more." Kalvin said.

"And well, I speak fluent French. My husband loves it so much, it sets his blood afire." She could still hear him, his voice. See him, all of him. He would want her happy. She gave a light laugh followed by a single tear. "It drives him wild." More tears followed. "God, I miss him. And your wife?"

"We have a very rocky relationship. She threatened to take the girls once. I've always tried to be a good father, Is spend as much time with the girls as I can but work at the office keeps me out late. She's your age. And I miss my family too. I doubt she misses me.

"I'm sure she misses you." Morticia told him. She noticed something was off. And this time her heart kicked in and told her to follow her gut. "Did you notice, it got quieter in here?" She asked Kalvin.

"Yes." He looked around and fully realized that no noise filled the room. Everything was silent.

"Do you think..." Morticia's voice trailed off as she realized everyone and everything froze. "Do you think it's over? If everyone's frozen, we could find a way out of here."

"I'm not sure." He and Morticia got out of the bar and walked close to eachother. "Morticia, look out!" Kalvin screamed. It was too late. They were shot down by one dart each. The world seemed to happen in slow motion. Two men wearing black sacks over their heads with no holes for eyes, a nose or a mouth carried them off, handcuffing them both. And it blurred, finally it turned into nothing as they both became unconcious.


	4. Warped Carnivals

Mortcia awoke inside of a tunnel, her wrists chained to a roller coaster cart. She looked to her left and Kalvin was on the other side of the room. The inside of the tunnel was red-pink. And they looked at eachother, fearful.

"Kalvin!" Morticia called, praying he could hear her.

"Morticia!" He called. "Are you okay?"

"I-" she was cut off by a low, loud, booming voice. "Please keep your chained hands inside of the ride at all times. Do not speak while the ride is in progress. Or your voice may be removed. Enjoy the ride." And the ride zoomed off.

The first obstacle was going in a loop-di-loop in the shape of an all black eye. They then went up a green, black and purple bloody jack-in-the-box and they then proceeded to go through horrific, gory versions of children's toys and organs. They then went through a black whole and lost sight of eachother. Morticia figured the ride was alright until the horror picture she saw. Her cart went through smiling, singing dolls, Disney and "It's a Small World" played. She then went through a roller coaster version of Splash Mountain. Kalvin went through guts, ghosts, gore, tombstones, graveyards and panic music played. Morticia went through a life sized barbie house and Kalvin went through a haunted house. They each went through a glass mirror that shattered behind them. Their carts drove off the track and landed on a stone floor in a pitch black room. Separated by sound-proof glass, they walked on until they fell through a black hole and into a black box room. They found eachother and ran to eachother, pancicked.

"Kalvin!" Morticia breifly hugged him. "Are you alright?"

"No. Those images were awful." Kalvin said.

"Yes, all of those dolls. And that awful music." Morticia shuddered.

"What?" Kalvin asked. "Those were **not** toys."

"Agreed." Morticia told him.

"Where are we?" Kalvin asked her.

"A black box." Morticia answered.

" **Why?** Look, stay on edge. Anything could happen." Kalvin warned. They walked around the box, looking for any way out. Then, there was a light shaking in the room. It turned into a massive earthquake type of shaking until finally the ceiling shattered and two gruesome, bloody claws of an unknown species of animal grabbed them both. That was the last they saw of eachother. And the last they saw all together.

Morticia found her hands once again chained and in a room with red-brown, glass palace walls and a matching glass tile floor. A river of blood ran through the room and a ring of fire closed it of from any other rooms. A man about five foot seven, wearing a black cloak with no face stood next to her, holding a black hatchet. A man six feet tall exactally with brown hair wearing a black and red tuxedo sat in a throne made of human bones was in front of her. "Hello, Morticia." He said.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"I know everybody's name." The man said. He then paused. "You really don't know where you are, do you?" He laughed. "Your in Hell. And I'm the devil." He paused to watch her stunned and puzzled reaction. "No, before you ask... you're not dead."

Morticia said nothing.

"I go by many names. Devil, Lucifer, Satan, etc." Satan told her.

"If I'm not dead, why did you bring me here?" Morticia asked, sternly.

"Beacuse... I'm not happy with you, Tish." Satan said.

"Don't call me that!" Morticia snapped. Her emotions, for the first time were running wild. She had gone from sad, to confused to angry in merely a couple of hours.

"Oh, it appears I've really hit something here." Satan smiled, wickedly. "Let me guess, it's what your dear Gomez calls you. Am I right?"

"Stop it."

"Among... other things. How long have you been married, again? Nineteen years. Married at eighteen, stole your sister's man and met him at your first funeral. I must say, the way you two are after such a long marraige is quite stunning. I'm suprised you haven't had more children. Are you **sure** Pubert's your last one?" Satan teased.

"Knock. It. Off." Morticia was never usually this feisty.

"Prickly, I see. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Why don't we move on to another topic then, dear? Shall we? Ah, yes. Your lovely children. Puglsey is rather upset with you, is he not?" Satan asked, mockingly.

"None of your business."

"You drove away his girl, correct? Now, I understand you were planning to fix everything before your trip down here. And you still are. Well, I have news for you, Tish. **Nobody** leaves Hell."

"How are you sure that's what I planned to do?" Morticia asked.

Satan ignored her question. "And what about Wednesday? Eleven now. Eleven, such a tender age. Is she **still** cutting the heads off of those dolls? She is the weird one. And still just as morbid and auto tone, I'm guessing?"

"I'm so sorry I made you unhappy, **Satan**." Morticia said sarcastically. "Now what do you want with me?"

"I was very excited, when you were born. I thought, 'Oh, Goody! A girl who's dark, morbid and loves chopping the heads off of dolls and clipping roses.' I thought that meant you would be wicked. Well then I observed you accepting your daisy growing neighbors, acting classy, being polite and falling for a man. Only then did I realize you would never be what I wanted you to be."

"And your unhappy because I'm not evil?" Morticia hit home.

"Bingo! Would you like a sticker?" Satan asked her, full of sarcasm. "No? Alright then. You should be the worst woman alive considering your style. But no, you have to be happy... in a weird... morbid, way. But the point is, your not out invading your enimies nightmares at night like a female Freddy Kruger. Your in bed with your husband... who also makes me very angry."

"Leave Gomez out of this. He didn't do a thing to you." Morticia said.

"Oh but you have no idea, -what is it he calls you- ah, yes. Cara mia... pretty, is that Italian? Never mind. You have no idea, sweet Morticia. No idea!" Satan yelled.

"What did he do that was so terrible?"

"He's just so... ugh, adoring. I mean, the man freaks out every freaking time you speak French! It's not that exciting, buddy. Once or twice, I get it. Your a pretty woman but he's already got his race car, he doesn't need to keep driving it. And he sword fights! The man sword fights! What is the fascination with that? It's the twenty first century! We have other weapons like guns and bombs! And he has torture devices downstairs that don't even make sense! He's got a rack next to a bed of nails, next to an iron maiden next to swords! Here are the swords again! Again, why? You people have like eighty swords in your house! And where he get all his money? He's richer than me!" Morticia examined her nails as Satan went on his rant about her husband. "You aren't even listening!" He screamed.

"Yes I am. You questioned my husband's need for swords? He sword fights because he is smart. What your being attacked and your gun one day isn't loaded. And all you have next to you is a sword. But you don't know how to sword fight, you're dead. It's also a hobby. But that is not the main reason. We Addamses, typically have the inability to die unless murdered. So you see, we have to protect ourselves. And he was the best mark in Spain when he lived tere for a year, when he was sixteen." Morticia explained.

"Shut up, I didn't ask you. And in any event, I need you to do something for me. Your not leaving... unless you become who I've always wanted you to be." Satan told her. "I'm going to turn you into a monster until your strong enough to do what I need."

"And what is that?" Morticia asked.

"Kalvin? I need him dead." Satan told her.

Morticia would never kill anyone. "Why?"

"He is a threat, a threat to Hell. Like you, he is not what he should be. Only he can not be broken. He is too good. I need to dispose of him. And I will put you through tests. And to prove to me you have changed, you will kill him."

"And if I refuse?" Morticia asked him.

Satan chuckled. "If you refuse... all of your worst fears will be realized."

"I don't have any." Morticia lied.

"Oh?" Satan sighed and waved his hand dismissively. He looked at the faceless man. "Take her to her cell."

The faceless man grabbed a struggling Morticia and led her down a dark hall. She heard speaking. "You should not have said that." The voice said. It spoke again when she did not answer. "You, are quite rude." She soon realized that it was the faceless man.

"You speak?" Morticia asked.

"Indeed." The man said. "I am number three."

"Oh. But what's your name?" Morticia was thoroughly confused.

"I have not a name. My name is number three. I am Satan's slave. I was born to serve and will die in servitude." Number three said.

"You have no life outside of this?"

"None of us do." And without another word, he dragged her into a dungeon cell. And it had nothing in it. He pushed her in and locked the door. She hit the stone floor and cut her hand. However she now had an amount of sympathy for number three. Because even if she would be stuck down in Hell forever, she had a wonderful life before then. And for that alone, she would forever be greatful.

She got up and felt someone behind her. And she slowly stood to face the person. She turned and there he was. An inch taller than her, if not then her height. Dark brown, nearly black hair. Brown eyes, her eyes. A black ripped suit due to the torture he suffered during the nineteen years he had been in Hell. And she, the strong willed Morticia... ran to him, weeping and uttered the first words she had spoken to him in years. Since the day he helped her five years ago. "Father."


	5. Gone Girl

Gomez awoke at 10:00 A.M. and automatically something didn't feel right. Morticia rarely awoke before he did. He shook off the feeling and walked downstairs, ready for breakfast. To get to the kitchen, you must first walk through the livimg room. He walked in to find his whole family, excluding Morticia on the couch. They all looked as if they had been up for hours. And they also looked worried. "Is everything alright?" Gomez asked, getting a sinking feeling everything was not.

"It's mother..." Pubert started. "She's gone."

And at that point... Gomez's whole world crashed down and for the first time in his life, his heart dropped into his stomach. "What do you mean, she's gone?" He asked.

"We looked for her everywhere." Máma explained. "And we found no trace of her. She just vanished."

"No." Gomez said. "She couldn't possibly have just vanished, without a trace! We have to search harder, find some sort of clue. I was beside her all night, nothing could have happened-"

"Gomez," Fester interrupted. "I think she was kidnapped."

"Don't be silly, father was with her!" Pubert said. "Maybe she has a secret power where she has night vision and defeats good guys at night. And she'll be back in a few hours."

"Yea, or maybe she just ran out to get a few things." Pugsley attempted to calm everyone. "We're over-thinking this whole thing. Anyway, she could have gone to ease her mind about last night. She was pretty upset about that." He did not even realize he let a secret slip until everyone started looking at him as if he had a siamese twin with nine heads and blue skin.

"Did anything else happen with your mother last night?" Gomez asked.

"N-no, I-" Pugsley was cut off.

"Tell. Me. The. Truth. Now!" It was the first time Gomez had ever yelled at any one of his children. Reprimanded, yes but never yelled.

"Yes, father." Pugsley said. "Last night before she got ready for bed, she came into my room and tried to make things right. She said she understood if I was mad. I said I wish I had regular parents, I didn't mean it. But she said that someday when I find a girl, like you and her found eachother and started a family, I would understand how hard it is to keep everybody happy. I said she ruined my chances of that happening. She didn't yell but she seemed really upset. Not by her facial expression, you can raely read that. You could just... tell. And I told her to try and think about us a little more. I didn't mean that either. I've never said those things before but I was just so angry-" His eyes grew wide and teary eyed. "She told me that she loved me and all I said was goodnight and goodbye. I didn't mean that kind of goodbye! This is all my fault." And for another first timer, no one said a word to tell him it wasn't true.

"Something could have happened to her, Pugsley!" Pubert cried. "She loves us. No wonder she didn't check on me this morning."

"I'm sorry. I'll help look for her." Pugsley said.

"Alright. Let's split up." Lurch said in his slow, zombie-like voice.

So they searched for hours upon hours. They all came back for lunch except Gomez and Thing. They searched two towns and Gomez was beggining to grow weary from lack of eating. And they found not a trace of her. He asked anyone on the street if they had seen her and spent two minutes describing her in detail. Everyone said they would look but he knew they would probably forget. He cried, he panicked and it only made him work harder. _Where could she be?_ he thought. I've looked everywhere! And eventually, the day turned into night and he had searched seven towns over. He was driving to the eighth when he fell asleep.

It all happened in a flash for Thing. Gomez fell asleep at the wheel and Thing immidiatley took over before they hit someone. He pretended to be Gomez's hand so nobody would get suspicious. And he drove home. And Gomez awoke his bedroom a day later. It was again morning and he kicked himself for sleeping through a day he could have used to search for Morticia. He walked downstairs and the rest of the family was already dressed. They all searched again and again found nothing. They searched over four towns and stopped in the middle of the road. They all went home including Gomez against his expressed wishes and after lunch Máma asked a question.

"What are we waiting for? Let's keep looking."

 **"Where the _hell_ is there to look?"** Gomez cried.

"Exactly." he heard a voice say.

"Who is that?" Gomez asked. "Didn't you hear that?"

"Gomez, maybe you should lie down." Fester suggested. Gomez, to his disappointment was the only one who heard the voice. He ran up to his and Morticia's room and saw that the closet wall had turned into a screen. He then noticed the screen lighting up and what he saw would startle anyone but the devil. Becuase it was the devil.

"Hello, Gomez." Satan said. "How are you?"


	6. Hell's Heat Burns

"My little girl..." Morticia's father, Charles said. "You've grown since the last time I saw you."

"Father..." Morticia wondered why he could not remember the visit he payed to her five years ago. She then realized that something must have happened in Hell. Something bad to her dear, sweet father and his memory. So she told him everything all over again. "I'm married now." She said.

"Oh," tears almost came to her father's eyes. "Who walked you down the aisle?"

"No one." Morticia said. "It was either you or no one. I missed you. I have three children."

"What are they're names? Is this man good to you? How old are my grandchildren? What's my son-in-law's name?" The questions flew at her and she answered them the best as she could. She told him how Pugsley was thirteen and making her very proud. Little Wednesday has an obsession with the Bermuda Triangle. And three year old Pubert was looking more and more like an Addams every day. She was the luckiest woman on earth to have a man like Gomez and her family was more than she ever could have hoped for. But they're happy reunion and conversation was cut short by they're cell opening.

"He will see you now." It was number three. And Charles seemed awfully worried about this.

"No, don't take her!" He shouted. "Take me! She's not ready! No one hurts her! **No one!** " He kept screaming. Morticia's hands were chained and she was confused. Charles pulled and grabbed at her but number three was ten times stronger. She was dragged away and saw her father's face, no more. She was dragged to Satan.

"Ah, here she is now!" Satan exclaimed. From what Morticia could see, he was talking on a large screen with someone. She could not see who. Just then, a fire red blindfold covered her eyes. And she was forced to her knees. She could feel that she was next to Satan and she wondered who one earth he could be talking to. However, Morticia was never one to let curiosity or really anything else for that matter, get the best of her. She kept quiet.

As for Gomez, he was comletely horrified at what he saw. His wife, blindfolded and utterly confused. He almost cried. He did not want to make her worried for he knew if he made one move, she would rip off that blindfold and her heart would begin to crack into and irreparable shatter.

"Oh, come now you can say something to dear old Satan, can't you?" Satan asked, in mock injury. He paused. He then put his hand on Morticia's shoulder. "Or perhaps..." He slowly untied the blindfold as he spoke. "You'd like to speak with your dear wife?" The blindfold was off now. Morticia was a woman who could conceal her emotions and features so well that if she wanted you to believe she was a statue, you would. But when it came to her husband... she burst into tears.

"Cara mia," Gomez put his hand up to the screen.

"Mon cher..." Morticia was in disbelief. "Is it really you?" She was worried this was a trick. After all, this man was the devil, this could all be an illusion.

"Tish, it's me. I promise." He slowly yet silently cried.

"Oh, darling..." Morticia cried. She looked up at Satan. "Why are you doing this to him?" She asked him. Even in a situation in which she may never escape... her family came first.

"Aww... almost as sickening as the Titanic." Satan said. He turned to number three. "Well done three, you are dismissed." Number three exited the room.

"Please, tell me where she is. I'll give you anything you want. Money, diamonds, anything at all." Gomez had never pleaded like this unless it involved Morticia and French. Never had he ever come this close to kneeling infront of another man and begging, like a desperate child.

"In Hell. And no, there's nothing you can give me. All I need is chained up next to me. Your wife is the key to my victory." Satan said.

"What victory?" Morticia asked.

"My victory over the world. You, my dear Tish can change the world! You can kill and hurt and manipulate better than anyone. And do you know why?" Satan asked.

"No and I don't want to." Morticia snapped.

"Stop it." Gomez told Satan.

"Because not only can you hide everything about yourself but... because of your children." Satan told her.

"What?" Morticia asked. "What about them?"

"Leave our children out of this, damn it!" Gomez yelled.

"Well... when you and Gomez had your first child... their fate could have been becoming a perky little flower child or someone like... you. And you broke your destiny, Morticia. You were supposed to be just like me. But instead you have a heart of gold and your soul isn't much better. But the potential for evil, although it will never tempt you, will always be there. Or at least it was until you bound your soul to Gomez. No it is not just an expression. Not when two souls are destined to become one. Anyways, that potential for evil went right into you again. Or rather someone who had your blood... your son. And deep down in the corners of your mind, you are both wondering why he isn't down here. And it's because the evil has been tempting him. That girl and her family work for me. Suzzane's job was to tempt your son. The thirteen mice, Tish... were not something I conjured up. But rather what your son has conjured up. And once you become everything I want you to be... you will kill him. He will come to me and I will train him to be the next Lucifer. You will stay on earth and create destruction as the living, breathing Satan. Your son will take over when it's time for me to burst. In one million years. Because I will have you trained in a matter of weeks, Morticia. And once you are me, you are immortal until you burst. And you burst nine million years from now. Your son wanted you gone. How does it feel realizing that your soul will die knowing your son hated you at the end?"

"You keep my family out of this." Morticia said. "I will never submit to you. And neither will my son. Dow whatever you want with me but I have never been afraid of you and I never will be."

"I swear to God, Lucifer. If you hurt my wife, I'll make sure you burst one million years early." Gomez warned. And he meant every word he said.

"Why don't you and your wife have some alone time?" Satan suggested.

"You trust us?" Gomez and Morticia asked in unison.

"No, but what are you supposed to do about any of this? Despite story books, hate's fire overpowers the water of love. Becuase after a while that water turns to ice. And ice melts when near fire." With these words, Satan left in a cloud of pitch back smoke.

"Tish... I'm so sorry." Gomez cried.

"It's alright, mon cher. I'm not alone." Morticia reassured him.

"Who are you with?" asked Gomez.

"My father. He doesn't remember the last time he saw us. I don't know what happened but he is with me. And he's trying to keep me safe." Morticia told him. "And Gomez... it could be worse."

"What's worse than Hell?" Gomez asked.

"My only Hell would be if I lost you. And I know I never will." Morticia wept. "And tell the children I love them. No matter how I made them feel. And don't breath a word about Pugsley being at fault for this. He would never forgive himself."

"Tish, please. I'm going to find you." Gomez ached for her and for his family.

"No, I'm afriad this is the one place you won't be able to reach. But, if I never see any of the family agian, tell them I love them." She sensed someone was coming. She hoped she hadn't fooled Gomez. "Now, Gomez. I'm going to tell you something very important, last words. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Ce fet un tour, Je t'aime. Et je sais que vous me trouverez. Je suis arrivé à l'enfer à travers le cimetière. Renseignez-vous sur la place et me trouver. S'il vous plaît." She prayed he was able to process that much French.

"Ovviamente, cara mia." He said. They each had their own fluent language. Italian was Gomez's.

"What did you say?" boomed the voice of Satan as he stormed back in.

"I thought you didn't care." Morticia said.

"Not if you would have spoken English! For Pete's sake, can both of you just speak English?" Satan screamed, ready to tear his hair out.

"Calm down, old man." said Gomez. He had dried his tears and decided it best to pretend to be calm. Now that he knew what Morticia wanted him to do.

"You shut up!" Satan yelled. "Just shut up!" He paused. "Oh, I see what's going on here. You two are planning to trick me, to win. Someway, somehow. You honestly believe you can be with eachother again. Both of you, alive and well. Hmm? Well, if you wanna see eachother that badly, you **can** see eachother... you can see eachother **everyday**. Alive for now, but not well. Not ever again!" Little did Gomez know, things were going to get even more painful. Satan used his power to put a knife into his hand. He took it and slowly walked behind Morticia. Assuming he would cut her binds, she remained on her knees and staightened her back. She then realized with one movement the he had cut her back. She bit down on her teeth. He slowly made a gash in her shoulder and the knife dissapeared. She did not cry, the physical pain she did not mind. But Gomez looked as if his world shattered and that, she broke inside for.

"Be strong, mon cher. It doesn't hurt." Morticia said. It stung, but it would heal in time... she prayed. "Is that really all you've got?" she asked Satan.

"Morticia, please." Gomez pleaded. He was a pile of rage and pain and certainly did not want his wife's bravery making it worse.

"I can take it, Gomez." She said.

"Yes," Satan answered. "It is, for now. But Gomez, if you do plan to find her then you are on a time limit. One month, and every day at this time I will call you and your precious Tish will have a new beauty mark. One month is up, and I can mark up that pretty little face of hers. But by that time, she may already be me."

"Wait,-" Gomez was cut off. Satan hung up and the screen dissapeared. Morticia was without her family, but she would get them back... even if it killed her.

 ** _French: Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Ce fet un tour, Je t'aime. Et je sais que vous me trouverez. Je suis arrivé à l'enfer à travers le cimetière. Reseignez-vous sur la et me trouver. S'il vous plaît._**

 ** _meaning: I don't have much time. It was a trick, I love you. And I know you'll find me. I got to Hell through the graveyard. Read up on the place and find me. Please._**

 ** _Italian: Ovviamente,_**

 ** _meaning: Of course,_**


	7. It Does Things For One's Mind

Gomez ran down the stairs, intent on carefully carrying out his wife's instructions. He ran into the living room and stopped when he saw his family looking at him as though he were mentally insane. And not in the good way. "I found her!" It wasn't a complete lie, he indeed did find her. He just did not have her.

"You found mother?" asked Pubert.

"Where?" asked Pugsley.

"I heard a voice. After I asked where the hell to look, the voice said exactly. And I was the only one able to hear it. I went upstairs and the voice was of Satan. He has Morticia... in Hell." He prayed the family would believe him. And they, as his family, did not dissapoint.

"Well, how do we get to her?" Fester asked.

"She spoke to me in French. It's a code. The Devil, apparently only speaks English." Gomez saw they're confised expressions. "I know. Anyways, she told me to find her. She got there through the graveyard. She said to do some reading up on Hell. We're going to need to split up. Fester, Pugsley, Thing and I will go to the library and find books on Hell. Máma, Wednesday, Lurch and Pubert will check the graveyard."

The family agreed, and Pugsley, Fester, Thing and Gomez all drove down to the library. They parked and walked through the revolving doors. The library had brown walls and was enormous. Only about fourteen people, counting themselves were there. "Alright. Pugsley, stay down here and try to find the books. I'll check floor two, Fester, check floor three." They split up and began their research.

Máma, Lurch, Wednedsday and Pubert had split up and begun to search the graveyard. However, neither of them had found a thing. "Wait! I found something!" Wednesday said when she had searched one of the tombs. The family ran to her. "It's fabric. From mother's dress." She held the black fabric up.

"Why was she in here?" Fester asked.

"She wanted to get her mind off of her troubles. Go put the fabric in a safe place, Wednessday. Let's keep looking for more clues." Máma told the young girl.

Pugsley did not know where to begin. The first floor was the biggest. He walked up to the desk. The librarian looked like a sterotypical librarian or secretary. She had light brown, short hair in a straight bob. And she wore a white pantsuit. She had a gold wedding ring and looked about fifty. She was on the phone. She peered at Pugsley through pink square frame glasses the had a chain.

Puglsey stood at the desk patiently until she got off of the phone. She sighed. "May I help you, young man?" She asked.

"Yes." Pugsley said. "Do you have any books on Hell?"

"Yes." The librarian's name tag said Elizabeth. "Over here." She led him to a section on Greek mythology as well as many Inferno books and more. "Do you have a library card?"

"No." Pugsley said honestly.

"Then how will you check out a book?" Elizabeth asked.

Pugsley had already walked away and begun to read at the little wooden table in the corner.

Gomez had found the books and began to read in a black, plush chair. And all he could see in his mind was Morticia's face. He fianlly read something that could help him. "Hell is a place," he read. "a time, a conciousness, in which there is no love." -Richard Bach. He wrote it down on his notepad.

"There are some demons you cannot drown." Fester read. "The crafty bastards know how to swim. You have to drag them onto dry land, expose them to light and air. Only then will you beat them back to the depths of hell where they belong." -Natasha Andriese.

They had been at the library for fuve hours. Pugsley had finally found a passage that might help. "For you were made from dust, And to dust you will return, But I am made of fire, And like fire you shall burn." -Daniel Saint

Gomez, Thing, Fester and Pugsley all met on floor one. They each read aloud that they had found. And they found the answer.

Meanwhile, Máma, Pubert, Wednesday and Lurch had found footprints that looked like they belonged to a rat. Or maybe a mouse. However, the footprints got bigger as they walked on. There were thirteen. They stopped at the wall of the tomb where they found Morticia's dress fabric.

"So... what? Did she just walk through the wall?" asked Máma.

"No, " Wednesday said. "But the mice did."

So, the whole family reunited once more in their living room and dicussed everything they had dicovered. "Hey!" Pubert shouted. "I found something too. It was in the library here. I don't remeber ever seeing it, but it's here. It said, Hell has many gateways. The last and most uncommon gateway is the vortex of the thirteen mice. Otherwise known as the thirteenth gate. It is birthed by temptation."

"Pubert, show me the book." Gomez instructed.

"Yes, father." Pubert ran into the library, found the book and ran back with it in his hands. "There are thirteen gateways. Maybe we can read up on all of them... like mother said to do." Pubert paused. "Because I miss her." But his look, the heartbroken facial expression killed his older brother. Pugsley had felt he was responsible although in his heart, he figured he was not at fault. But blame is everything. And if he was not to blame, then who was? Satan. He told himself that Satan was to blame. And then he walked with the family out to the graveyard while his father and Thing studied the book about Hell's gateways.

Thing handed Gomez the notebook as Gomez sat on the bed and began to read. "Hell has many gateways. The last and most uncommon gateway is the vortex of the thirteen mice. Otherwise known as the thirteenth gate. It is birthed by temptation. The twelvth gateway is through a seonce. One may contact a loved one. However a seonce can bring one to Hell if one person participating was sick. It is birthed by desperation. The eleventh gateway is through a black mirror. Black mirrors are cracked mirrors that have been enchanted using black magic. It is birthed by pride. The tenth gateway is under a bed. If under the bed is placed a sheet of paper with a confession to at least one sin, the gate will open. It is birthed by lust. The ninth gateway is through shattering a mirror with a sword. If the sword is cloaked in the blood of an enemy, the gate will open. It is birthed by wrath. The eighth gateway only allows one peson to step through. This gateway is through digging up a grave and stealing the deceased's ring. It is birthed by gluttony. The seventh gateway is through the bottom of a lake. If one digs up the bottom of a lake gand finds black treasure, the gateway will open. It is birthed by greed. The sixth gateway is through killing one you have always envied. Once their blood is spilt, the gateway will open. It is birthed by envy. The fifth gateway is through forcing others to dig underground until they hit water. It is birthed by sloth. The fourth gateway is through hanging an innocent. It is birthed by evil. The third gateway is through dying with a black heart. It is birthed by justice. The second gateway is through killing someone due to a small confrontation. It is birthed by ignorance. The first gateway is when two souls are bound together, and forcebly ripped apart. If those two souls still remain one, in time the gate will open. And you can save Morticia." At this, Gomez dropped the book. He had to be hallucinating. How long had it been since he had eaten? Since he had slept? Days? A week? No, it couldn't have been a week. He rushed downstairs. He found his family in the kitchen and Máma was making dinner with Lurch and Thing while Fester, Wesnesday, Pubert and Pugsley sat at the table. He was thurougly confused.

"What are you doing? You should be in the graveyard, we have to save Morticia!" He cried.

All of the sudden, a strawberry blonde, green eyed skinny woman in a pink dress who looked just a tad familiar and about thirty four years old, sat at their table where Morticia usually sat. Who was she?

"Amanda, I'm so happy you got back in touch with Gomez." Máma said. "Really, he's been so depressed ever since the... incedent. But you are a wonderful role model for the children. And you're young! Oh, and I'm sure you'll both have lovely children." Máma finally noticed Gomez. "Oh, Gomez! I didn't see you there! And what did you say? What has gotten into you? We don't speak that name anymore." She paused. "I'm sorry, Amanda. I thought he would have gotten over it. It's been five years."

"No," Gomez said. "I can't live like this."

"You can and you will, now eat up." Máma said. Gomez suddenly realized that they were now in a shed. A big shed and he heard bombs outside. A small Tv was near the table. The Tv was turned on and he saw a woman. Covered in blood, in a fire red dress with her hair pinned up. But her lips... her eyes... he figure. Morticia. It was Morticia. And she had just commited seven deadly sins in less than five minutes. And then... she stared on the television right at him. And uttered the words... "You could have saved me. I believed in you. And now see who I am... I'm," Máma was about to shut off the Tv but Gomez pushed her away. Morticia started to speak again. "I'm the devil."

Máma shut off the Tv and held a hysterical Gomez's shoulders. "Shh... Amanda needs you right now."

"No... No!" Gomez screamed. His eyes opened in a flash and he was in his bedroom covered in paper. Sweating and... crying. Pugsley was shaking him awake. "Father, father!"

Gomez hugged Pugsley. He hoped that all of it was a dream. "Where's your mother?"

Pugsley shook his head. "Remember, she's in Hell? We're trying to save her."

Gomez sighed a sigh of releif. "So, we're not too late." He jumped out of bed and looked at the book next to him. It read, "the gate will open. And you will be saved." Gomez then ran into the living room to find his family, particularly his mother-in-law. "Máma? I need you for a minute."


	8. The Slaves of Darkness

Morticia almost wept but maintained her composure. She was not one to let her emotions get the best of her. _Alone_ , she decided, _later I will cry alone_. But Satan was still angry. And would get the information out of her, no matter what. "Now, answer me." He said. "What. Did. You. Say?"

"All I did was speak French. Figure it out." Morticia said.

"I can't!" Satan said.

Morticia, for once, smiled inside. Well, at least, she laughed. She had never pictured Satan like this. "Are you telling me that you're Satan? And you aren't even at least bilingual?" She chuckled.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" Satan asked, a boiling pot of rage. "So, you don't care one bit that you're bleeding?"

"I bleed more on the inside than you'll ever know. This worries me not." Morticia stated, calmly.

"You know what? You don't realize how lucky you are. You're going to be me. You'll get to rule the darkest place imaginable. One day, you will thank me for this. It's a shame. You are beautiful. Pretty soon I'll have to mark up that pretty face of yours." Satan whispered to her. "Your training begins soon. Goodbye." Number three then came in and took Morticia back to her cell.

He threw her in and locked her cell, she re-opened the cut on her hand and her father, a pool of tears ran to her and held her. "Oh, Morticia. I'm so sorry. I tried, I'm sorry. I'm so sorrry." He had been in Hell for years, and he had never hurt more than this moment, because hurting his own flesh and blood hurt him more than any type of physical torture Satan could fathom.

"Shh, father. I'm alright. It's fine." she sighed. She decided it was time to break the news she had been holding back. "Father... what happened to you?" Morticia asked.

"Nothing." Charles lied.

"That's not true. I saw you five years ago. Something happened with the family... you helped me. You said you would visit me... And after Pubert was born, you stopped. You were in Hell before... I figured I had gotten you out. I thought maybe you had gotten tied up with something..." She had become slightly teary eyed. She decided, against her better judgement, that this was her father and if she indeed was going to cry, do it silently... do it now. "But I was wrong." She embraced him and wept.

"My memory..." Charles began. "Morticia, " he held her chin up and looked into her eyes. And then he saw it all. He saw what had happened five years ago. He remembered. "I know. Satan took my memory. He said he was going to break you. And I was a tool he could do it with. He took my memory."

"That monster." Morticia said. "Nobody uses my family." And from that moment, she decided that she would not show any weakness with Satan. Morticia, known for being proper, although morbid and dark, classy, and elegant... Even graceful black swans have hidden teeth. And her's were about to show.

A whole night passed, and Morticia slept at her father's side... she awoke and number three was opening the cell. Charles was asleep. Morticia stared at him. Let him sleep, she thought. Don't let him see this. And so, number three led her down the hall and this time, into an all white room with a giant window that she saw people who looked identical to number three. Satan stood near her. He looked at her and did nothing else. He slowly walked towards her, testing her limits.

Morticia did not move. However she spoke. "If you touch me, I promise you, it won't be pretty."

Satan ignored her. He was soon about four inches away from her. "So, let's get started." His breath smelled of fire. "Three, you are dismissed." Number three exited. "Now, we will begin to test your physical and mental limits." The room instantly turned to the color of molten rock with hints of red. He tossed her a knife and dissapeared. Emeron stood in the corner. He was facing the wall. She ran to him, hoping he was alright. "Emeron?"

Emeron turned, he was soaked in blood and he held a gun. He looked at Morticia. "I didn't mean to. He was going to hurt me. But don't worry. Soon, you'll learn to do it to. It's the only way."

"Emeron, what did you do?" Morticia asked.

"What you will do. Daddy didn't love me. Satan said so."

"Emeron! Emeron, no. That wasn't right. Don't listen to him. Don't-"

"Satan says you have to hurt me. If you don't kill me, you will suffer. He armed you with that knife for a reason. But you can't kill me with that." Emeron said.

"Why?" Morticia asked.

"Because I have a better weapon." Emeron smiled. "I'm a child."

"No, " Morticia said. "your not." With that she almost drove the knife into him but stopped herself. "No, no I can't do this." At this point, she knew it was not Emeron... but how could she be sure? She wanted to do it if indeed it was a disquise of the devil as she predicted. But she would not kill because of suspision. And yet... she inched closer and again, stopped.

"Do it." Satan's voice had come out of Emeron. And at this, Morticia drove the knife straight through him. She had hurt Satan. Or perhaps not. Satan appeared next to her and Emeron was dead on the floor. Only then did she realize what she had done. "No! No, you tricked me!" She cried.

"Oh, relax." Emeron turned to dust before her eyes. "He wasn't real."

"I thought it was you." Morticia said.

"We both know a kife can't stop me. So why do you want it to go through my heart. A senseless act of violence, really. You really are a monster." He lied.

"No, I'm not. Becuase true monsters do not look evil, they are evil. Even those that dawn white dresses and have the name of Angel can be a monster. I am no monster. I would never murder a child. Or an innocent. But if I could, I would murder you. And I assure you I won't need to repent for that because I would be praised for it." Morticia snapped.

"Morticia... I know why you hate me." Satan said. "Because you think I hate you. But I don't. And I'm going to show it. Perhaps if I gave you a little taste of your soon-to-be new life, you would not hate it or me. Dinner time! And then off to visit the conquistador!" They disappeared into a room that was black and had a rectangle table made of fire with a chair at each end of the table.

Satan sat at one end and Morticia sat at the other. A dinner of escargot. "So," Satan began. "How was your evening?"

"Well, " Morticia calmly started. "It was fine, I was tortured, forced away from my family and thought I had murdered a child." She said.

"Don't be like that. Now, tell me about your life. Stuff in your diary." Satan drank his wine.

"I don't own a diary." Morticia stated.

"Aww, come on. Every woman has a diary." Satan said.

"Everything I share, I share verbally or not at all." Morticia told him.

"Fine, fine. You know something, Tish? I think it's time I show you exactly what your dealing with." With these words, Satan dragged her to a balcony looking out at half naked slaves with no age limits, barefoot and turning a giant wooden crank or doing other torturous work. "You could build this on earth. This could be yours. And you could rule it all. And this is quite a generous offer because... you're mine." They flashed into a fire red room with a water bed that had black sheets. Satan looked at her. I would say this is much comfier than a dirty old cell." He inched closer to her.

"It is." Morticia figured if she obeyed Satan, he wouldn't harm her tonight in front of Gomez.

Satan smiled at her and was finally one movement away from her lips. And for an instant, they almost touched if not for Morticia thrusting her hips and bashing her head with his. She may have given herself a concussion, but it worked. And he was furious. "I can give you everything!" He said. "I would have given you a bed, a kingdom of sorts but no. In order to turn you into a monster, you have to love me! Or at least pretend!" He grabbed at her but she pulled away and finally he gave up and once again, they were infront of a screen. Satan waited for a while but Gomez was not there. However, someone else was.


	9. Children

Pugsley stared at the screen and cried when he saw her. "Mother!"

"Pugsley!" Mortica wept. "Puglsey, it's alright. I'm alright. I'm- " Satan cut her off and went up her arm with the knife, stopping at the collar-bone. It was the direction of which her husband often kissed her, she guessed it was just to add to the cruelty. Morticia bit down on her teeth.

"Hello, Pugsley." Satan smiled.

"You!" Pugsley yelled.

"You've met?" Morticia asked.

"He was the voice I heard. When I first saw Suzzane. Before you went missing..." Pugsley's voice trailed off.

"Yes, Tish. I indeed spoke to your son." Satan said. "Oh and Pugsley? I did not take your mother."

"Don't listen to him, Pugsley!" Morticia wept.

"You gave her to me." Satan let the words sink in for Pugsley.

"No... no, your lying. I would never..." Pugsley then remembered. Remembered how after his mother left all he thought about was Suzzane and how much he hated his life. He did not feel like himself. He felt as though he were slowly morphing into a role of a nameless character he had been playing in a sequence of movies. He remembered writing on a sheet of paper, crumbling it up and throwing it out the window. He attempted to remember what he had written on the paper.

"He's lying, Pugsley! It's not you fault! Where's your father?" Morticia asked him.

"Father's with grandmama. Grandmama's making..." he tried to come up with a believable lie. "Dinner. Dinner and Father is helping... her." Pugsley broke into tears. "I'm sorry, mother! I never wanted you gone. I love you, I promise. Please, we miss you. Pubert won't sleep anymore, father's having nightmares and not the good kind, Wednesday won't cut her dolls' heads off anymore. Please, forgive me. I never wanted this to happen. Not even for a second."

"Yes, you did." Satan explained. "Even if only for a second. And what you wrote on that paper proves it. Now be a good boy and get your father."

"Go, Puglsey. Go get him, please. And Pugsley, darling... I love you. And I forgive you. No matter what this monster says... I know you would never hurt me." At this, Pugsley ran and got Gomez. Gomez soon appeared and saw that Satan had kept his word. He saw his wife's new injuries and desperatley wanted to make them go away. Just to help her, touch her again even just see her in person for one minute would completely turn his world around.

"Tish, I'm sorry." Gomez said. "I want to see you again. The family misses you." Gomez tried desperatley to make her smile.

"I miss them too." Morticia wept.

"My darling," Gomez began. "Remember that time when we took that family vacation to Death Valley. And we got lost. Do you still remember what you did?"

"Yes, " Morticia smiled at the memory. "I built a fire. We sat around it and talked for hours. We helped the children build their tents and everyone went to sleep."

"Well, " Gomez eyed her with a fiery passion. "Almost everyone."

"Ugh, give me a break!" Satan yelled. "Both of you! Just say your goodbyes, I need to take dear Tish to meet someone."

"I love you, Gomez." She threw him a barely detectable, serious look that said, Remember what I told you. Find me.

"I love you too, cara mia." And he recieved the look. In return, he looked at her. The way he always did... with passion, love. The way nobody, he knew, would look at her for a long time. And the screen dissapeared.

"Who do I have left to meet?" Morticia asked.

"Someone you already know." He personally led her to a room with black walls, all of the lights were off. He pushed her in and locked the door. The lights turned on and she saw a woman nearly her height. The woman had blonde hair in a bob, was wearing a low cut, sleeveless dress that looked like the one she wore the first time Morticia saw her. Only it was fire red with matching heels. She had blue eyes and her nails were painted white.

Morticia was in disbelief. "Debbie."

Meanwhile, Pugsley was completely heartbroken. He was respinsible for everything. It was his fault. He gave his mother to the devil. Wednesday ran into the living room where he and the rest of the family were apart from Gomez and Máma. "I found something outside!" She said.

"What is it?" Fester asked.

"A crumbled up peice of paper." Wednesday said. "It says, It is inside of me. I want her gone. She must go. She must die. So she can kill me. I must die. No more, no more. Run through the holes, thirteen mice. Run. Run. No more mom. Chew her up and spit her out only to kill me. I am a demon. I am a demon. Satan's little helper." That even frightened Wednesday. The girl who is not even afraid of nuclear war. "And Pugsley, " she looked at him with fearful eyes. "this is your handwriting."

Pugley burst into tears. "I gave her away! It's all my fault! I'm sorry, Wednesday, Pubert! I never meant for this to happen but in some twisted way I gave her to Satan! I gave up my mother!"

As the family tried to console Pugsley, Máma was making a spell to enchant the mirror. "Gomez, I'm glad you came directly to me. If there's one person in this family who knows black magic, it's me. And Morticia but she isn't available at present." She watched the cauldron bubbled a deep shade of green. "Green? It's supposed to be purple! Gomez, hand me that rabbit's foot."

"Here." Gomez handed her the foot. Máma put it into the cauldron.

"Now it's magenta. Alright, hand me the lizard's tounge." Gomez handed her the tounge.

"Máma, are you sure you know what your doing?" The potion turned violet.

"Not really, " Máma said. She then came to a rather frustrating realization. "but I do know one thing. This potion needs something very special. And we don't have it."

"What is it?" Gomez asked.

"The heart of a bear."


	10. Sleep, My Child

Debbie eyed Morticia. The room had black walls, a dark brown wooden floor, a brown wooden bunk bed along with an ash tray and books in the corner. The room was at most thirty square feet. "Morticia."

"Debbie." Morticia felt extremely awkward. She sighed. "Why did Satan bring me to you?"

"I'm part of your training. Morticia, when that dreadful little demon baby of yours killed me... I was sent to Hell. I was treated as Satan's queen for days but there was a slight... error. He **would** beat me... but the error was, that we couldn't be together unless I trained **you**. You're his focus. His life! If he has you, he has everything. He can't get you unless you submit to him. And you will. I'll see to that." Debbie said. "So, let's begin." She led Morticia over to the bed. On the bed was an outfit identical to hers. "Welcome to Hell boot camp! This is your new outfit."

"I am **not** wearing that." Morticia said. She hated short dresses. She would only wear a short dress if it had long sleeves and at least tights under it. And that was back when she was but a child. Even then, all she ever wore was black.

"If you don't want Satan to play with Pugsley any more than he already has, you will." Debbie told her. "So, put on the dress. Satan wants your wounds to be exposed." So Morticia dawned the dress and realized for the first time that the dresses shined. Like, fire... and she hated every part of wearing it. It stung her arms and her back but she ignored the pain and focused on her family.

"There. Now what? Is that all?" Morticia asked.

"No." Debbie stated. "As a soon-to-be earth Satan, you will have to go through a... well almost like a realistic dream..." Debbie forced two black pills down Morticia's throat and the scenery instantly changed. She saw herself. Only she was not herself. Her dress was fire red, long sleeved, and similar to the one she was wearing now. And her hair was pinned up. She was on a throne made of bones and piles of dead bodies were around her. She seemed happy about this. About the pain she had caused. And there was Gomez before her. He looked completely miserable, starving, bleeding. He looked at her with pleading eyes. She stared daggers into him. "You could have saved me. I believed in you. And now see who I am... I'm..." Gomez was in tears. "I'm the devil." Mortcia, the real, helpless Morticia watching from afar tried to scream but no sound came out. She was being held hostage in this horrific dream-state. And the worst part was, she was her own captour.

"Querida, " Gomez began. Again, the real Morticia's eyes filled with tears. "I know I failed you. I know. I know you hurt and you're angry. But I also know this isn't you. Please, come back to me. If you could just see what your doing before you hurt me. Before you hurt our son. Please wake up."

But this new Morticia was not moved. "Kill him." She ordered a man. He did not budge. "Remember, your family's lives are on the line, move it." She snapped. The man grabbed Gomez and thrust a knife through his heart. But not before Gomez shot her a painful, wounded heartbroken glance. And the real Morticia ran to him, crying, kneeling by his side. Crying into him because of what she had done. And she felt as though sound would come out of her throat. "No!" She screamed. "What did I do? Oh, God! What did I do?" And the dream was gone. She awoke in a panicked cry on the bottom bunk of the bed. She put her hands to her face and wept in them. "What have I done?"

Debbie walked up to Morticia and slapped her. "Shut up!" she yelled.

"No, I killed him!" Mortcia screamed. "I killed everybody! Please, I can't live like this! This can't be my reality. Please, Debbie! Please, help me!" She pleaded. She cried more. "I can't loose my family. I can't loose Gomez because that and **only that** is my true Hell. And please don't make that my reality, please. I love him. Please, Debbie. Nobody is that evil."

"There isn't a damn thing I can do to change it. And if you think nobody is that evil, you haven't even seen what Satan has in store for you." Debbie said. "Get some sleep. Your training begins in the morning. It lasts one week."

"What are you training me in?" Morticia asked.

"The seven deadly sins."

Gomez had tried nearly everything in the book. Except that of the ones which involved killing. There was only one he had not tried. One must confess a sin and put it under the bed. He presented his idea to the family.

"I'll do it, father." Pugsley said. He then wrote everything he had done to his mother and placed it under his parents' bed. The family all went upstairs and nothing happened. For an hour, they waited. But then, Gomez remembered the last gateway he read about. The one that said if two souls remained one... his halluciation was right. Satan said they're souls were bound! Soon, the bedroom began to shake. They began to fall and soon they all saw a vortex under the bed and they were all sucked into it. And before the vortex closed completely. Gomez grabbed the last thing he could get his hands on... a big, black bag.

And the family fell into what looked like a midevil villiage. Only the sky was red and there was a dirt road. They could hear screams mingled with waves crashing on a nearby beach. Then they saw exactally what they had to take down... a fire red and pitch black castle. It was at least an hour's walk. And they started walking. Then, they stopped. They noticed everything had gone quiet, everything stopped. And soon, darts were shot into them and everything went black.

The family awoke in a huge cell. Barefoot men with no faces in black tunics stood outside their door. The one man turned to Gomez. "I know what you're doing." He said. "Don't even think about it."


	11. Many Persephones

Morticia was in complete agony. She had not eaten nor slept in almost a day. Satan had not let her out of the room she shared with Debbie. And Debbie, although slightly crazy, was very unkind. And now she was getting up at 2:00 AM to start day one of her training in the seven deadly sins. The first, greed. She never wanted to look at that book in their library again. The harmless book that was the only way to their secret room where they hid their fortune. She had to stay strong, for her family.

"Alright, " Debbie said. "Greed. Now, greed is very simple. All you have to do is steal."

"I don't steal. I have more than enough already." Morticia said calmly.

"Remember what I said to you last night!" Debbie yelled. "Now, all you have to do is steal a ring. A ring from Satan."

"You're crazy. He'll catch me." Morticia said. She did not fear Satan. She feared for her family.

"Maybe, but not if you do it right." Debbie told her. "Satan's ring is in his bedroom. It's in his sock drawer. If you steal it, you've completed your task. Oh, and one more thing. That ring was given to him by someone very special."

"Who?" asked Morticia.

"His wife."

"Satan was married?" Morticia was shocked.

"Breifly. But he soon tired of her and now she resides among those you saw from the balcony. I was one of the lucky ones. He hasn't tired of me but when he does... **my** hell begins." Debbie explained. "So, steal that ring and we move on to gluttony."

"What if he catches me?" Morticia asked.

"He won't." Debbie asked.

"And if he does?"

"You don't want to know what will happen." Debbie told her.

"Yes, " Morticia assured her. "I do."

"Alright!" Debbie got annoyed. "This is what will happen!" And with that she showed her worst scar. And that was a reminder. It was on her upper shoulder that was covered by the dress. And it was burned into her shoulder, never to be removed... it read, _Mine_ _Forever, Number Seven_. And Morticia was horrified.

"He branded you."

"And others. Don't screw this up." And Debbie pushed Morticia out the door.

Morticia walked down the hall, afraid for she knew if what happened to Debbie happened to her... Gomez would all but kill himself. Or maybe he would. So she walked through the dark, fire-like hallways and into the room Satan first greeted her in. Satan had his back turned and she quickly ducked behind the ring of fire, earning her a burn. Satan did not see her and soon exited. Morticia walked into the middle of the room and quickly realized that she was at a dead end. So she turned around and went into the second hallway. And she then found a balcony. She spotted someone who looked like Satan only slightly younger... his ex-wife. And she quickly ran down a hall and came to a golden door. And she figured it was Satan's room. She walked into it and searched the top drawer, finding a black and red ring. She grabbed it and hid in the closet when she heard footsteps. Satan walked into his room and noticied his drawer was open. He looked for his ring and when he found that it was gone... he screamed bloody murder. He searched and searched, tearing apart his room and finally he inched toward the closet... closer... closer... and opened it.

He grabbed Morticia and she fought with all of her strength. He dragged her, kicking and screaming into the room she had killed fake Emeron in. And it was still black and red. He tied her hands and her feet and pushed her against the wall. "Stay there!" He yelled. He then walked to the room she shared with Debbie and soon was back and threw Debbie on the opposite side of the room where Morticia was. Debbie had a blank look... sure of what was to come. Satan stared daggers into them. "So, Tish... you tried to steal my ring, did you?"

Debbie chimed in. "Well, you said that I could train her whatever way I saw fit- "

"Not by stealing that ring! So it was you! You were the one who told Morticia to steal that ring!" Satan screamed.

"No, all she said was to steal something." Morticia lied. "I didn't realize that that ring was so important to you."

"Oh, " Satan seemed to calm down. "It's a shame... because I don't believe you." And Morticia realized she would surely skip her usual screen time with her family. Satan at first, started easy. A couple lashes with Debbie, a couple with her. He burned the number seven into Debbie's other shoulder and finally let her go. He cut Morticia with his knife, carving a number eight into her collar bone with it. Several hours later, he exited. But he never burned anything into her. And for this, she said nothing and did not complain. But fatigue and pain was taking it's toll on her. And she started to breath slowly and heavily.

Meanwhile... Gomez and the rest of the family slept and sat in their cell, trying to find a way of escape. Finally, the two guards left and Gomez took out the weapons in his bag. He figured he was the only one awake. He had two swords. He then took one and was about use it to get the keys on the wall. Puglsey, sword in hand, jumped up behind him. "I'm helping." he whispered. And Gomez nodded, grabbing the keys off of the wall and unlocking the cell. He stepped out with Pugsley. Just then, the entire cell had a metal door slam over it and the rest of the family had no way out. The two gaurds came back and naturally, Gomez sword fought them. And it was childsplay for him. He won in five minutes. He then took Pugsley and they ran out of that cell, promising to return for the rest of the family.

Morticia sat in the room, now sitting in some of her own blood. In extreme pain. And it was too much for her. Everything. She thought of everything she did. She missed Gomez, her family. She wished she could have helped Pugsley and hoped he had forgiven her. She hoped to live. All she ever wanted to do was die with her husband. You live together, you die together. But she had a feeling her body was giving up faster than her mind. She collapsed and fought to keep her eyes open. Debbie, looking even worse than before, came in. "Hello, Morticia." Debbie said. "Why did you try to help me?"

"Because, " Morticia began. "I understand. You don't want to rule Hell, Debbie. You just want someone to love you. And I wanted you to have a better life than this. And so if I ever get out of here, I want you to come with me."

"I can't." Debbie, for the first time, cried. "I need this."

"I understand. But Debbie, you don't really want this. There's a better life for you. You have to take that chance." Morticia said.

"I'm already dead! Don't you understand? I can't escape this!"

"Yes, you can. Satan was caught up in my torture and forgot the purpose." Morticia pulled his ring from her cleavage where she hid it and handed it to Debbie. "I remember reading about this ring when I was a little girl. It can bring you back. It's called the ring of chances. Take it, Debbie."

Debbie was speechless. "But, what about you- "

"Debbie, I have faith that someone will come for me. Go... now."

But Satan came back and Debbie quickly tucked the ring away and Satan seemed to have a mood swing. He quickly kissed Debbie, hard and full of pretend passion... and they exited. But as they turned before they exited. Debbie gave Morticia a look of fear... and a look of thanks.


	12. Tish

Gomez and Pugsley ducked and hid, avoiding the public and came to the palace. They went inside after Gomez had fought of the gaurds and walked around, finding anything they could to conceal or camoflauge them. And they found a room that loooked... odd. Gomez and Pugsley stepped inside of the room. It was black and red and all of the lights were off. It was huge. And Gomez flipped a switch on the wall. What he saw next, made him and his son break down and cry. They ran to her, and although weak and tired, Morticia hugged them, kissed them, cried. Coughed up a little bit of blood and as Gomez held her waist, she put her hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Gomez." she cried.

"Querida, you didn't do anything." Gomez assured her.

"But I did. I had a terrible dream, I thought it was real. I was wearing something like, like this and... I killed you." Morticia cried. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Tish, I'm right here, I'm alright. You would never do anything to anybody. I know that. But we have to get you home. You're... oh," Gomez cried. "I am going to tear that man apart." He looked at his wife. Hurting her was just like hurting him, even worse. He felt everything she did outside ten times as strong inside.

"Mother, I'm sorry." Puglsey said.

"Puglsey, dear." Morticia hugged him. "I know. It's alright. I'm sorry I didn't help you with that girl."

"That doesn't matter now. How do we get home?" Puglsey asked.

"With this!" Debbie threw Morticia the ring and eyed a shocked Gomez and Pugsley as she ran to them. "Don't ask." she said. "Morticia, I found your family. I finally got away but I found them. And I found Kalvin, Emeron was never real."

"How do you know about that?" Morticia asked.

"Because..." Debbie said. "I got it out of Satan. Speaking of which, he's tied up in his bedroom. Your family's watching him." Debbie smiled. "Gomez, if you want to go kick some ass, I could watch Morticia."

"Thank you, Debbie. But I won't leave her." Gomez said.

"And you won't have to." Morticia told him. Pugsley helped her up and she was a bit too weak to walk but managed, she was ready to collapse but it did not stop her. "Gomez, I want to make sure he never hurts us again."

So, Pugsley gave his mother the sword he was holding and they, along with Debbie walked into Satan's room. "Now, " Morticia said. "How do we destroy you?"

"Tish, you don't want to destroy me. I'm part of your son." He eyed Gomez.

"What did he just call you?" For, the first time, Gomez realized the nickname Satan had been calling **his** wife the whole time. And if Gomez had ever looked as if he were about to burst into one hundres million tiny peices, it would be this moment. "No one calls her that!" And he cut him with his sword.

"Hey, " Puglsey said. "I read something that can help." The family remembered the dicussion they had in the living room and Gomez told Morticia exactly what to say.

The family chanted. "For you are made of dust, and to dust you will return. But I am made of fire, and like fire you shall burn." They chanted this over and over louder than the cries of the deteriorating demon. And finally, a miraculous thing happened. Satan turned to dust... and a ring of fire appeared around the room. The fire consumed the room and everyone from the Addamses, to Kalvin, to Debbie... ended up in Gomez and Morticia' bedroom.

"We did it! It's over!" Pusley shouted. But Morticia as this point was increasingly weak. Her injuries would not become scars on the outside due to Satan being destroyed however on the inside, they would. And her insides were failing. "What should we do?" asked Pugsley.

"Darling, " Morticia grabbed Gomez's arm, ready to collapse. "I need a hospital."

And three weeks passed... Morticia was in critical condition. And one day, something changed. Morticia was still in the hospital, she was holding Gomez's hand and began to breath heavily. And eventually, she closed her eyes. The world seemed to happen in slow motion, calling for the nurse. Doctors, every staff member available trying to get her heart to continue to beat... and eventually, news that she was in a coma and extrememly unlikely to live was recieved. And nobody could bare it. A week passed. A slow, agonizing week. And the machine Morticia was hooked up to was about to flatline, Gomez was ready to kill himself. But then... her eyes fluttered open. And in that moment, whatever ties Hell had with Pugsley were severed. Whatever power over that family it had was gone. And someone appeared at the doorway. He was a full flesh and blood person. And it was Charles.

"You dropped the ring of chances, " Charles said as he rushed to his daughter's side. "I used it and my little girl... I'm never leaving again." And they cried, rejoyced and all but sang.

And three months passed. Morticia healed, Debbie moved to Hawii. And Kalvin found his wife and fixed their relationship. The Addams' still held seonces, were morbid, dark, creepy, kooky, mysterious, spooky but they were not evil. They never were. And they would always by their creto, "Sic Georgeamos Allos Subdactatos Nunc", "we gladly feast on those who would subdue us". Forever and ever and ever.

Morticia and Gomez lied in bed that night, able to sleep. He kissed her. They talked and finally Morticia was about to close her eyes. But before she did, she spoke. "Gomez, just so you're aware... you're the only one who ever gets to call me Tish again."

Gomez held her hand and blew out the candle. "I'll see to that."


End file.
